


Watching and Knowing

by KouRei (ShinkengerRedBlue)



Series: Daiken Week 2020 [1]
Category: Digimon - All Media Types, Digimon Adventure Zero Two | Digimon Adventure 02
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-07
Updated: 2020-06-07
Packaged: 2021-03-03 20:01:29
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 506
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24581242
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ShinkengerRedBlue/pseuds/KouRei
Summary: Daisuke stays up way past his bedtime to think about Ken Ichijouji and his connection to the digimental of miracles.
Relationships: Ichijouji Ken/Motomiya Daisuke | Davis Motomiya
Series: Daiken Week 2020 [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1776727
Comments: 3
Kudos: 14
Collections: Daiken Week 2020





	Watching and Knowing

**Author's Note:**

> Day 1: Kindness/Miracles  
> For Daiken Week 2020

Despite what others thought of him, Daisuke liked to observe the world around him. It was nice to see what brought others joy, to see them express happiness. It was also interesting to see what caused them sadness. Daisuke thought about the contrast between his private life, where his family had endless frowns for him, and the families around him. It made him ache and it made him want to be the cause of someone's delight. So he became outgoing, he made friends. It was easier to make others smile if you were the cause of it and for him, it was never hard to offer his friendship. 

It was a bitter feeling, he learned, to try and make others laugh and smile but never quite get there. It hurt thinking of ways to try better when his so called friends didn't care. But he never stopped trying reach others. And that was the difference between him and the other digidestined. Sure Hikari and Takeru had more knowledge about the digital world but that only meant they were less likely to open themselves to strangers and Daisuke couldn't fault them for that. Not when it saved their lives before. Iori kept to himself and Miyoko hated being pressured into a discomforting situation. 

When it came down to discussing Ken Ichijouji's fate for when they defeated him, Daisuke had seen the looks between Iori and Miyoko, as well as the looks between Hikari and Takeru. It wasn't like they could leave him in the digital world to survive nor could they treat him the way he had treated others. In Daisuke's opinion, there was really only one option and after finding the digimental of miracles, it only reassured him that his decision was right. He would take no other options. 

Why would he when he had felt such kindness? It had spread throughout his body, whispering to him, pleading to him. _Help me, help me go back to him._ That gentle kindness had granted Daisuke and V-mon immense power, enough to fight back. And at the end of everything, Daisuke had made his stand. Ken would be part of their group. And the complaints had rolled in. 

Glancing at his phone and biting back a groan, Daisuke rolled over, being mindful of V-mon. How did he waste four hours thinking about Ken? But honestly, if the others had felt that kindness that Daisuke had cradled in his hands, they would see that Ken was perfect for their team. Yes, he had made mistakes but (Daisuke closed his eyes, bringing his hand up to his chest) he knew that Ken would make amends. That was the kindness Daisuke saw in Ken's heart as well as his eyes the very next time they met as Ken and Stingmon helped them out. 

The others would see soon, how kind Ken could be. But until then Daisuke would keep his hand out, not knowing how close he and Ken would get weeks later, both their partners and their hearts melding together. 


End file.
